


[83line/澈特] 哥

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 为开而开的一篇哈哈中间的事没怎么想, 就理解为二人后来坦白了, 然后朴妈接受了, 最后二人结婚了...就这样嘻嘻~
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 7





	[83line/澈特] 哥

伪骨科 年下  
小一岁养子澈 x 乖巧高材生特  
一发完

「哥!澈儿这次考试及格了!利害吧?」下课钟声一响起, 金希澈就拿着成绩单背上背包, 二步并作一步的跑上了高三的楼层, 冲进了朴正洙的教室, 手上举着终于不再是满堂红的成绩单, 脸上挂着大大的笑容, 满脸都是求表扬的样子.

「真的?哎古....澈儿真利害啊!对了, 妈让我们早点回家去, 今晚好像有客人要来我们家...走吧!」朴正洙刚想拿起自己的背包, 却被金希澈先一步的拿在了手里.

「正洙你弟弟对你真好啊!我弟弟就不是这样啦...才是欺负我!我也好想要一个像你弟弟那样的弟弟喔!」坐在朴正洙前面的同学转过身来搭讪, 朴正洙忍不住的一笑, 嘴角带上了浅浅的梨窝.

「对啊!我们澈儿是个很乖的孩子呢..」朴正洙伸手揉了揉金希澈的头发, 金希澈低着头脸颊鼓鼓的, 不知道是不是因为不满意朴正洙还把他当成小朋友般的举动.

「哥!不是说妈要我们早点回去吗?快点走吧!」金希澈抓起朴正洙的手就往门外走去, 朴正洙回过头匆匆的和身后的同学道别.

「希澈啊...你走慢点...也没有那么急啦...别走这么快...」朴正洙被金希澈一直拉着手向前走着, 朴正洙被扯得眼看就要跌倒了, 金希澈连忙一个转身把朴正洙紧紧的抱在怀里.

「我不开心!我不喜欢特儿对其他人笑得那么好看!不是说好了只笑给我一个人看吗?」金希澈扁起了嘴, 醋意写满了一脸, 朴正洙被金希澈吃醋的样子逗笑了, 左右张望了一圈, 见路上半个人影都没有, 飞快地踮起了脚在金希澈的唇上印上了一吻.

「对不起...以后不会了...我以后会好好记住的, 我都忘了我的男朋友是个吃醋精呢!」朴正洙伸手揉了揉金希澈的脸颊.

「对!我就是!谁让你那么好看还年年考第一, 学校里面男的女的那一个不喜欢你啊?」金希澈想起那些每天塞满朴正洙抽屉的礼物和情书就气到不行.

「可是我还是只跟你在一起了啊...那怕和你在一起那么艰难, 我也没有放弃啊!」朴正洙伸出手尝试抚平面前那人皱着的眉头, 金希澈猛地抓住了他的手腕把他拉到了一旁的狭窄小巷里, 他的背紧贴着后方的墙壁, 胸膛和金希澈的紧紧相贴.

「哥!你只能是我的!你是我的哥, 是我的正洙, 是我的特儿!你只能爱我一个!」说完这句话, 金希澈就低头咬上了他的下唇, 傍晚时份的小巷里有些昏暗, 朴正洙也就放下了戒备心环上了金希澈的颈用力地回吻着.

「对!我只爱你一个!这辈子, 我就只爱澈儿一个!」朴正洙的脸上还带着吻得太久而有点缺氧的红晕, 金希澈这才终于笑了起来.

「回去吧!再不回去妈就会起疑心了...」朴正洙顺了顺自己身上的衣服, 又为金希澈擦掉了嘴唇边残留的护唇膏, 先一步走出了小巷, 金希澈尾随着他拐了二个弯后踏进了家门.

「妈!我和希澈回来了!」朴正洙打开大门喊着, 朴妈从厨房里擦着手走出来, 看到金希澈背上的二个背包眉头轻轻皱了一下.

「正洙啊...你怎么老欺负你弟?」朴妈伸手就要轻拍朴正洙的头, 金希澈冲上前挡在朴正洙和朴妈之间.

「妈!是我说要帮哥拿的!哥每天晚上帮我补习功课很累的!而且妈!你看!多亏了哥, 我终于及格了!」金希澈连忙从背包里拿出成绩单递到朴妈的手上.

「这么利害啊?看你紧张得...妈跟你哥玩玩, 又不会真的打他...就这么喜欢你哥啊?」朴妈忍不住的笑了起来.

「对!这个世界上最喜欢哥了!」金希澈说这话时倒也脸不红心跳的, 反倒是朴正洙心虚地红了耳朵, 尽管他知道这话听在他妈耳中就只是单纯的兄弟情.

「喔?那妈呢?」果然朴妈只是笑着继续问金希澈.

「也喜欢妈!妈是这个世界上最好的妈了!」金希澈的嘴很甜, 总是逗得朴妈很开心, 金希澈是她从孤儿院领回来的, 性格和她的亲儿子朴正洙很不一样, 朴正洙乖巧又懂事, 可是从来不会对她撒娇耍赖, 金希澈就不同啦, 撒娇耍赖都是随手就来的事.

「好了!希澈很乖, 正洙也很乖!明天妈带你们出去给你们一人买一双新鞋子, 正好也快过年了!快上去洗澡吧!晚点有亲戚要来吃饭!」朴妈摸了摸金希澈的头又在朴正洙的头上也摸了下.

「好的妈!我这就和哥上去!洗好澡了就下来帮妈的忙!」金希澈边说边拉着朴正洙的手就上了楼.

晚饭后, 亲戚们和朴妈聊了一会儿就离开了, 朴正洙乖巧的帮忙着朴妈洗碗, 金希澈偷瞄了一眼在沙发上看电视看得很专注的朴妈, 悄悄的溜进了厨房从后抱住了朴正洙, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 连忙看向了沙发的方向, 见朴妈毫无察觉才松了一口气, 转过身来轻轻推开金希澈, 金希澈赖皮地嘟起了嘴巴向人索吻, 耐不住恋人撒娇般的样子, 也怕再纠缠下去会被朴妈发现, 朴正洙飞快地在金希澈的唇上印上一吻.

「那哥你快点喔!」金希澈又在朴正洙的唇上偷吻了一下才摄手摄脚地又回到了楼上的房间.

朴正洙洗好了碗又和朴妈道了晚安后才上了楼回到了自己和金希澈的房间, 才刚打开房间门, 手腕就被拉着扯进了房间里, 房门被关上, 金希澈迫不及待地把他压在门上吻, 厚软的嘴唇堵住了他较薄的双唇, 金希澈的唇急切地钻进了他的口腔, 舌头迅速地缠上了他的软舌, 朴正洙笑着避了几下后也不服输地缠了回去.

金希澈的手抚上了朴正洙柔软的胸肌揉捏着, 朴正洙忍不住的娇吟被吞没在金希澈的口中, 金希澈的双手沿着纤细的腰身来到了小巧的臀部, 揉捏了二下后扯着朴正洙的衣服把人压在了床上, 朴正洙被吻得呼吸都带了些喘息, 胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏的, 金希澈觉得他的分身都快要被身下的人诱惑得要撑破裤子了.

「哥...你知不知道你真的很诱人?你衣服都还没脱我就硬到不行了, 不信你摸摸...」金希澈拉着朴正洙的手隔着裤子揉捏着自己的分身, 朴正洙被滚烫的硬物惹得脸刷的红了起来, 金希澈连忙把裤子和内裤脱掉, 抓着朴正洙的手在柱身上撸动了二下.

「哥!我胀得好辛苦, 你亲亲它好不好?」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳边撒着娇, 朴正洙羞红了脸却还是顺从地趴在了金希澈的脚间张口把肉棒含进了口中, 温热的口腔让金希澈忍不住地倒吸了一口气, 伸手解开了朴正洙身上睡衣的钮扣, 伸出两指揉捏起了朴正洙胸前的红点, 口被硬物堵住, 朴正洙的呻吟声没能发出声, 眼眶被刺激得冒着眼泪, 金希澈顾及到楼下的朴妈, 没敢再浪费太多的时间在欺负朴正洙这件事上.

「特儿啊...忍住别喊出声啊...知道吗?」金希澈把朴正洙翻过了身平躺在了床上, 床上的人满脸潮红地点了点头, 金希澈这才从书包的暗处掏出了被他换成润滑剂的护手霜, 挤满了一手才慢慢地把食指伸进了朴正洙的后穴里, 并不是二人间的第一次性爱, 可朴正洙的后穴还是像处子般紧致, 金希澈的手指迅速被吸吮住了.

金希澈俯下身吻了吻朴正洙的唇让他放松些, 又拿起润滑剂挤了一些进朴正洙的后穴才继续抽插, 一指很快被增加成两指, 然后又变成三指, 等到三指都能在朴正洙的后穴里流畅地进出时, 朴正洙早已按捺不住了, 艰难地撑起了上半身吻上了金希澈的耳垂, 喃喃着让人赶紧进来之类的话.

年轻力壮的少年岂能再忍下去, 对准穴口就插了进去, 朴正洙重新跌回了床上, 把手握成拳头塞进自己的口里阻止着难以控制的呻吟声从口中漏出.

身上的人抽插的速度愈来愈快, 还总是对准朴正洙体内的敏感点撞击, 朴正洙被顶撞得无力再去管本该放在嘴边咬着的手, 金希澈见状捞起朴正洙的脚弯俯下身吻上了朴正洙, 呻吟声成功地全都被堵在了口腔里, 可这个姿势让朴正洙的腿张得更开, 金希澈的肉棒几乎每一下都撞在了他的敏感点上, 朴正洙浑身都止不住地颤抖, 分身在未被触碰的情况下也到达了即将高潮的地步.

门外忽然传来拖鞋的声音, 朴正洙被吓了一跳, 后穴紧紧地收缩了一下, 金希澈差点直接投降, 倒抽了一口气, 连忙抓起棉被盖在二人身上, 门把被扭动, 朴妈轻轻探进了头, 见二个儿子互相靠着彼此熟睡着, 欣慰地笑了笑就关上了房门离开了, 却不知棉被下的二个人下体还连着呢...

十年后...

朴正洙翘起屁股趴在了床上, 金希澈俯在他的后背上, 缓缓地进入到了他的体内, 穴肉象是早已习惯了他的形状似的迅速包裹住了他的肉棒, 紧实又温热的穴肉吸吮着他往更里面去, 金希澈开始一下比一下用力的顶弄, 朴正洙一手抓紧了眼前的床单, 另一只手习惯性地塞进自己的嘴里.

金希澈忍不住的笑了笑, 把朴正洙翻了过来, 拢了拢他的浏海, 在他的额上印上一吻, 伸出双手找到朴正洙的与其十指紧扣.

「傻瓜你咬自己做什么?妈现在又不住在我们隔壁...家里就只有我们二个啊小傻瓜!」金希澈宠溺地在朴正洙的唇上吻了几下.

「我习惯了嘛...」朴正洙的眼尾还因情欲而发红着, 却又笑得像个纯真的天使一样, 金希澈感觉自己的分身又更硬了.

「那我想你该换个习惯了, 习惯一下叫出来吧!我喜欢听!」金希澈说完又重新插了进去, 朴正洙顺从地没再忍耐, 娇吟声混着喘息声在房间里徘徊, 十指紧扣的手上, 那双闪闪发光的对戒被牢牢地戴在了二人的无名指上.

END


End file.
